Raiva de Bicho Papão
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Gina tem que enfrentar um bichopapão e relembra do por quê de sua raiva, esquecendo seu medo.


**Raiva de Bicho-papão**

"_Ah, não, de novo"..._

Lá estava eu, Gina Weasley, na sede da Ordem de Fênix. Sinceramente, fiquei feliz quando voltamos para a Toca, mas a notícia de que poderíamos permanecer por lá apenas por duas semanas realmente me chateou.

A sede da ordem, em Grimauld Place, é muito interessante, é verdade, mas cheia de bichos-papões. Vira e mexe aparece um dentro de um armário ou debaixo da cama. De tão cansados que estamos deles, passamos a revezar para quem quisesse espantar o bicho.

E agora é a minha vez...

Não que eu me importe com bichos-papões, já me acostumei com eles, nem tenho tanto medo. Afinal, o bicho se transforma sempre na mesma coisa, mas o mais curioso é que não tenho mais medo dela. Tenho raiva. E tudo por causa daquele ano. Eu tenho 16 anos, mas quando tinha 11 eu pensei realmente que fosse morrer.

Hoje não é muito diferente, já que estamos em guerra e posso morrer a qualquer momento, basta que um comensal descubra onde estamos. Resta saber se a batalha entre Harry e Tom ainda demora.

Não sei por que ainda o chamo de Tom. Voldemort – e agora não tenho medo de pronunciar seu nome – não tem nenhum leve traço do Tom que conheci e, apesar de nunca ter falado com o verdadeiro, acredito que haja uma tênue diferença entre eles.

Ainda me lembro de quando falei com ele a primeira vez, eu estava voltando para a Toca com meu material de segunda mão: um caldeirão quase enferrujado cheio de livros, alguns que Harry "gentilmente" me presenteou e outros já usados. Despejei tudo na minha cama para arrumar meu malão e - eu me lembro perfeitamente – quando estava separando cada um, acabei encontrando um diário.

Aquele diário era estranho, eu não fazia idéia de como fora parar no meu caldeirão. Achei que alguém o tivesse deixado cair, mas como? Aquelas iniciais meio apagadas de "T.S.R." faziam crer que o diário também era de segunda mão e me chateei de novo. Já bastava de objetos de segunda mão! De qualquer forma, não poderia ficar com ele, tinha outras iniciais, provavelmente pertencia a alguém. Abri o pequeno caderno para procurar alguma identificação e nada. Estava totalmente em branco.

Pois agora vejam bem o meu erro. Naquele momento, pensei: _"Já que não há nada escrito, não haverá problema se eu... 'adotá-lo' como meu"_. Uma idiotice de criança, eu sei. Algo que quase me custou a vida... E não só a minha, mas também de outros alunos.

Quando eu então escrevi meu nome no diário, um singelo _"Olá, diário, meu nome é Gina Weasley"_ e a tinta sumiu, eu quase caí para trás. E quando a tinta voltou para o papel, numa letra que não era a minha, meu coração bateu acelerado, pensei que fosse ter um ataque. Afinal, o diário devia ter um dono e ia brigar comigo por tentar me apossar dele!

Muito pelo contrário. O diário simplesmente me respondeu cordialmente:

"_Olá, Gina, eu me chamo Tom Riddle"._ – arregalei os olhos muito, mas muito surpresa mesmo. Não respondi, mas tinta voltou a aparecer: _"Que bom que tenha me encontrado, guardei algumas memórias neste diário de alguém que há muito tempo não escreve."_

Então a curiosidade foi mais forte, não pude resistir em voltar a falar com ele. Que idiota...

"_Você guarda memórias de outras pessoas?"_ – achei que assim poderia descobrir mais sobre quem era Tom Riddle, mas conseqüentemente eu descobri muito tarde que ele era um grande mentiroso em tudo o que dizia.

"_São minhas próprias memórias, guardadas há mais de 50 anos. Mas isso não impede que outra pessoa faça uso do diário, sou um bom confidente."_

Sorri, na verdade muito satisfeita. _"Nesse caso, talvez não se incomode se eu escrever nele" _- foi o que pensei naquele momento e escrevi, perguntando. A resposta dele naquele momento me pareceu muito doce. Mas não passava de veneno, prestes a me intoxicar.

"_Claro que não me importo. Aliás, me sentirei muito útil ouvindo o que você tem a me dizer. Espero que assim sejamos amigos."_ - e eu, uma criança tola, acreditei no que ele me dizia.

Agora cá estou, 5 anos depois, para enfrentar meu bicho-papão. Bem à minha frente, o armário tremia a cada passo que eu dava. Resignada, saquei minha varinha, mas minha cabeça não conseguia se concentrar na trepidação do móvel.

"_Destino?"_ - Eu escrevi no diário, perguntando a Tom, que acabava de mencionar que foi o destino que fez com que nos encontrássemos. Nisso já estávamos em Hogwarts.

"_Sim, acredito que exista o Destino. Embora no momento eu não passe de uma simples folha de papel, sei que nossa amizade é especial, como uma jóia rara"._ Como fui burra... Claro que naquele momento eu me senti muito lisonjeada e feliz. É difícil alguém notar você quando se é irmã do monitor da Grifinória, ou dos gêmeos arruaceiros, ou ainda, irmã do melhor amigo de Harry Potter. Tom me cativou de uma forma que eu não sentia o quanto ele estava me fazendo mal.

"_Sou uma mera lembrança agora, mas acredite, você é importante pra mim e fico muito feliz que confie em mim para guardar seus segredos. Prometo que não vou te decepcionar nunca."_ – e foi justamente o que ele fez.

Claro que quando descobri, era um pouco tarde. Mesmo depois que me livrei do Tom, Harry acabou encontrando-o e meu pesadelo voltou. Então tudo aconteceu como devia acontecer.

Sim, foi o Destino.

Abri a porta do armário com um aceno da varinha. Uma névoa saiu de dentro do armário. Sinti frio como se um dementador estivesse por perto, mas não. Quem surge é ele. O bicho-papão conhecia meu medo, apesar de não sabe o motivo, e eis que Tom Riddle sai do armário, imponente, com seus olhos escuros quase inexpressivos.

E mais uma vez eu me lembrei de quando o vi pela primeira vez. Sim, antes daquela câmara, Tom se apresentou diante de mim. Isso foi depois que recuperei o diário de Harry.

"_Tom, o que você disse ao Harry?"_ – foi a primeira pergunta que fiz, com medo de que Harry descobrisse o que sentia por ele na época. Demorou para que Tom respondesse, depois soube que era porque ele ficara com raiva de mim por ter roubado o diário de volta...

"_Olá, Gina. Que bom que me reencontrou"_ – foi a resposta que tive, depois ele continuou: – _"Eu falei com Harry Potter, mas não contei quem estava comigo antes. Ele não sabe nada sobre você."_

Eu fiquei aliviada por isso, mas as palavras que se formaram no diário a seguir me perturbaram muito.

"_Por que você jogou o diário fora?"_ – apesar de serem apenas palavras formando uma frase, eu senti o tom inquisidor dele. Achei que devia dar uma satisfação, mas não contar realmente sobre minhas suspeitas e foi o que fiz.

"_Eu estava me sentindo estranha, ainda penso que sou responsável pelos ataques e achei que deveria parar de escrever. Não pensei que Harry fosse encontrar o diário."_

Tom não respondeu de pronto, como anteriormente. Então, as palavras que surgiram fizeram eu me sentir culpada.

"_Você não confia em mim?"_ – antes que eu pudesse escrever qualquer resposta, a letra de Tom surgiu novamente – _"Primeiro você pensa que estou influenciando sobre o seu dia-a-dia e depois pensa que eu contaria os seus segredos para Harry Potter... É compreensível, Gina, mas eu pensei que antes de me abandonar, você fosse ao menos se despedir de mim."_

Ele apelou para o sentimentalismo. Até que ponto Voldemort pode ir para ludibriar uma menina? Lá está ele, me encarando. Não parecia em nada um bicho-papão. Minha raiva ao auge, não imaginei nada que pudesse me alegrar para proferir o feitiço anti-papão.

"_Talvez eu devesse provar a minha amizade a você."_ – ele respondeu quando eu escrevi que não queria magoar seus sentimentos. Aliás, eu era mesmo muito, mas muito burra, para acreditar nisso.

"_Como?"_ – eu tive coragem de perguntar a ele.

Foi então que aconteceu. As páginas do diário começaram a se mover rapidamente. Eu me afastei, enquanto o livro foi envolvido por uma luz azulada. Fechei os olhos apavorada e quando os abri, a mesma imagem estava na minha frente. Um jovem com rosto pálido e olhos escuros sorria de forma maliciosa. Tinha algo nele que me incomodava e eu não sabia o que era, não naquele momento. Era apenas maldade.

– "_Não está feliz por finalmente me ver, Gina?"_ – ele perguntou, se aproximando. Notei que Tom estava translúcido, não era material. Aquilo me assustou, e ao mesmo tempo me surpreendeu.

– "_Como você fez isso?"_ – perguntei, esticando minha mão para tentar tocá-lo, mas Tom se afastou.

– "_Em breve, quem sabe, possamos apertar nossas mãos, mas por enquanto... Eu quero lhe mostrar algo"._ – detalhe que Tom sequer respondeu à minha pergunta, mas naquele momento eu estava tão fascinada por vê-lo que não me importei.

Tom pediu que o seguisse e foi o que fiz. Ele sempre se certificava que os corredores estivessem vazios e me conduziu até a sala de troféus e me mostrou uma medalha.

– "_Está vendo aquela medalha? Eu a ganhei aos dezesseis anos, mas todos desconhecem o que o suporte dela guarda."_ – ele fez com que eu pegasse a medalha, já que não podia –_"Puxe o suporte com força para baixo, não tenha receio, ele não vai quebrar"._ – disse, percebendo que eu hesitava com medo de estragar a medalha.

Então eu fiz. Puxei o suporte e a ele se abriu como se fosse uma caixa qualquer. Prendi a respiração quando vi o que estava dentro.

– "_É para você. Eu disse que nossa amizade é como jóia rara, não disse?"_ – Tom sorria, um sorriso franco, diferente do primeiro.

Não sabia o que dizer. Realmente. Uma jóia verde, que ele me disse ser jade, incrustada numa forma que parecia mais uma gota de chuva do que qualquer outra coisa.

Depois daquele dia, não consegui mais me afastar de Tom. De certa forma, até hoje eu me sinto próxima a ele.

E agora de volta ao meu bicho papão. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, olhando pra ele. "Tom" não se aproximava, provavelmente sabia que eu não estava com medo, não conseguiria me aterrorizar. A raiva que eu sentia era mais forte que tudo naquele momento.

Não era sequer raiva de Tom. Eu tinha raiva de mim mesma, por não conseguir esquecer aquele rosto, por ainda acreditar que ele possa surgir de algum diário e vir falar comigo, raiva por ainda ter esperança de que possamos ser mais que amigos.

Raiva por eu ter me apaixonado por uma lembrança que não existe mais.

Tom, ou melhor, o bicho papão continua parado, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sinto uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que meu pensamento se volta para um outro Tom. Uma utopia, sem dúvida, mas aquele Tom que sorriu para mim de forma franca e limpa, que ele pudesse ser de matéria viva, não apenas translúcido e que pudéssemos finalmente dar as mãos, nos abraçarmos.

– _Riddicullus!_

No mesmo instante Tom desaparece mais uma vez da minha vida. E como por instinto, minha mão livre vai de encontro ao pingente que ele me deu, que continuo usando nem sei por que.

Caminho de volta para a cozinha, esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo bicho-papão, imaginando que, se ao invés do bicho papão, pudesse ser Tom, meu Tom, vindo me buscar.

**Fim.**


End file.
